ONE HECK OF A BIRTHDAY!
by SLOWWW.DOWNNNNNN
Summary: Ok name sucks but the story's WAYY better :P OK THIS IS A AAML!ONE SIDED PEARLSHIPPING PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU!:p
1. Chapter 1

Happy B-day hugs AND KISSES

This is my second AAML so please don't hurt Me!!!!!

Misty: You know we'll hurt you anyways right? I mean I have my mallet right here..

Me: right.. MOMMY HELP ME!!!!!!

Misty: What a sucker…….well on with the story

This is during the Shinnouh (sp?) region

* * *

At the gym.

"Like Misty you should have pink decorations NOT yellow I mean yellow is so out!!!!!" said Daisy looking at the decorations.

Ughhhh Daisy it's MY birthday so I decide the colors and its going to be YELLOW!!!! Now if you'll excuse me I wanna no to the backyard." Said Misty thinking about a certain someone.

_I can't celebrate if he's not going to be here._

"Misty………. "said Daisy worried about her sister

_She's been like this ever since she had that fight with that kid..Umm Ash.

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Misty I'm sorry but Dawns got a contest on your birthday and I can't come!" said Ash._

"_OHH so now this Dawn girl is more important than a friend you've known all you're life??!!!!"said a VERY angry Misty." YOU'RE AN IDIOT ASH KETCHUM!!!"_

"_Look Misty I want to come but she's really nervous and I promised I would come!" said Ash very worried he might be hit on the head with the almighty mallet. _

"_Fine and Ash.." said Misty with a very evil face. "Yes??" asked Ash scared to death._

_BAM!!!!! She hit Ash on the head with the mallet and with that Misty left upstairs to her room._

"_OW" said Ash._

End Flashback

* * *

"Oh Ash I miss you" said Misty sitting on the bench in the gyms backyard.

With Ash

"I'm sorry Dawn but I'm going to Misty's birthday I know I promised but I.."

"You love her I know…" said Dawn

"WHAT HOW'D YOU….""it's obvious you can't be serious EVERYONE knows you love her the only one who doesn't know it is her. So go!! Or you'll be late!!!"said Dawn

"Okay thanks" said Ash and with that he left. "You made a good choice there" said Brock walking from behind Dawn. "Yeah even though I'll always love him, he really loves that Misty. She's a lucky girl." said Dawn looking at where Ash had just been "Yes she is, yes she is." Said Brock and they headed off to Dramescence town (made up by me :P)

* * *

Ok so tell me what'cha think! The next chapter will be posted once I get 5-10 reviews so please review!!!

Misty: Guess what!!??I'm back WITH A BIGGER MALLET!!Muahahaha

Me: AHH NOOO EVERYONE RUN!!!!ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!just don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy B-day, Hugs and KISSES

I'm back!!!!!Screw the review I just had to update!!!if not I was going to forget :P

Ash: MISTY DON'T HIT ME ITS JUST A JOKE!!

Misty: ASH CALLING ME FAT IS NOT A JOKE YOU'RE DEAD!!!!

Dawn: Hey aren't you going to help him??

Me:UMM lemme think how's about NOOOOOOO

Dawn: Right you know that if Ash dies you can't finish the story right??

Me: OHMYGODD I HAVE TO SAVE ASHH MISTYY STOPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Dawn: Oh well lets continue with the story

At the gym (Misty is in her room) Ash arrives

"Ash!! You came ok listen Misty can't know you're here alright...I want it to be a surprise..."Said Daisy as she ran up to Ash

"Looks like the evil gene runs in the family…" said Ash sweadropping

"Like I'll forget I heard that and we have to go to the mall so like hurry!" said dragging Ash out of the door."Wait!!!Why do we have to go to the mall!!???"Said a very confused Ash.

"Because" said Daisy and stopped dragging Ash to their car. "You can't go to Misty's party dresses like THAT.""Hey what's wrong with the way I dress??"."EVERYTHING now hurry up or we won't make it in time.""Ok,ok"said Ash getting into the car and they drove off to the mall.

At the mall

"Ohh Ash lets go here!!"Said Daisy." This is limited too it's for girls" said Ash sweat dropping

"Right sorry,hey lets go to Abercrombie and Fitch!!"said Daisy dragging Ash to the store."Ok what do girls have with dragging me top places!!!!Can't we just walk normally??" said Ash throwing his hands in the air "Just shut up and tell me if you like this shirt, I think it would look perfect on you!" said Daisy holding a forest green shirt with the words 'I'm not insane my realities just different than yours' in black." Yeah I like it and what else??" said Ash looking at the shirt

"I was thinking jeans and these black shoes" said Daisy taking all of the clothes and shoes to the register. "Umm ok" said Ash following her.

Time for the party at Misty's gym (she's in her room getting ready with Daisy)

"I don't know do I look okay?? Said Misty she had a strapless purple dress that went up to her knees and black leggings(sp?)"You look perfect!!!" said Daisy (I know she's kinda out of character so spare me)"Thanks" said Misty and she smiled." You'll have a surprise waiting for you downstairs" said Daisy with a mischievous glint in her eyes.'Umm ok" said a not totally convinced Misty and they both walked down stairs to the party.

The place was entirely decorated of yellow. It had round tables with a white and yellow tablecloth and yellow flowers in the middle as a centerpiece. As Misty walked down the stairs everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Then to Misty's surprise Ash was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase (This is too Cinderella isn't it?? Lol)

"Hey Misty you look beautiful" said Ash taking her hand. "But Ash didn't Dawn have a contest today??" said Misty recovering from her shock." Yeah but she told me to come and I would never miss this opportunity" said Ash giving her his best smile.

_So Ash maybe you aren't so dense after all._

"Misty would you care to dance??" said Ash holding out his hand. "I'd love to Ash" said Misty as he guided her to the center of the dance floor, and suddenly Accidentally In love starts playing

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Misty stared deep into Ashes eyes as they danced.She was enchanted.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Little did they know because they were in their own little world everyone stopped dancing and formed a circle around them and watched them dance

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

In their minds they were debating if they should kiss but they were both scared to death although they both liked that feeling.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

Flashbacks of all of their times together appeare in their minds and they both can't help but smile.Ash pulls Misty a little closer.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

_We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love x7_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally x2

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

As the song finishes everyone applauds.'Hey Misty would you come with me to the backyard??"asked Ash."Sure Ash" said Misty following him outside.Once they were outside, Ash grabbed Misty's hands and said "MISTYILOVEYOU!!"all too quickly but Misty understood.She just stood there shocked.Then she slowly recovered and gave Ash a kiss he never suspected.Once they broke the kiss they hugged and heard everyone applauding."Haha looks like everyone was waiting for this to happen"said Misty going back inside while holding Ashes hand."Yeah but umm does this mean that you're not going to hit me in the head with the mallet anymore??"said Ash hoping she would say yes."Ash honey don't push you're luck." She said.

The End!!!

Misty:HEY BOTH OF YOU GET BACK HERE!!

Ash and me:NEVER!!!!!!!!!

Dawn swaetdrops good thing the story ended if not we would have been left without Ash and the author.O well please review if not Misty might get angry snd hit ya on the head with her mallet!!


End file.
